


Девушка с шарманкой

by WTF_Moomins_2018



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [9]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, фемслэш эпизодических персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moomins_2018/pseuds/WTF_Moomins_2018
Summary: Незнакомый Хомса сказал Снусмумрику, что он похож на Туу-Тикки. Он решил разобраться, почему.





	Девушка с шарманкой

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за заявку с инсайда "Снусмумрик|Туу тикки, дружба, возможно, переходящая в нечто большее".

— Ты сидишь на поляне и играешь на губной гармошке, — серьезно сообщил маленький Хомса.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Снусмумрик.  
— Ты похож на Девушку-с-шарманкой.  
— Но я не девушка, и у меня нет шарманки.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Хомса.   
И убежал так же внезапно, как появился. Снусмумрик пожал плечами и снова принялся играть.

***

В Муми-далене море было синим или серым, а иногда, в совсем ясную погоду, — голубым. А здесь оно было зеленым. Светло-зеленым у берега и изумрудно-зеленым — дальше, на глубине. Только сливаясь с горизонтом, оно делалось бирюзовым. Снусмумрик бросал камешки в воду, наблюдая, как круги от них смешиваются с узором волн. Они с природой были отличными напарниками: круги его камней и водная рябь, звуки его песни и пение птиц, запах леса и запах его трубки — все эти штуки идеально дополняли друг друга. 

Он так увлекся своими мыслями, что не сразу заметил девушку. Она стояла поодаль от него и что-то бормотала. Снусмумрик незаметно подобрался поближе.

— Ну же, не глупите, — ласково говорила девушка. Голос у нее был низкий и хрипловатый. — Если всего бояться, то и жизни не увидишь толком, разве нет? 

Снусмумрик пожал плечами и собрался было отойти, когда заметил характерный футляр у ее ног. Девушка-с-шарманкой, значит. Ну-ну.

— Что-то не так? — тихо спросил он. Девушка не дернулась, хотя он точно знал, что она не видела, как он подходил.

— Все в порядке.

Она повернула голову и слегка отстраненно улыбнулась ему. Так Муми-мама улыбалась рассказам Хемуля о своей коллекции.

— А с кем ты разговаривала?

Девушка-с-шарманкой пожала плечами.

— С мышами-невидимками. Пытаюсь научить их не бояться моря. 

— Получается?

— Пока не особенно.

Снусмумрик знал, что не стоит показывать свое недоверие. Тем более, что он не был уверен: вдруг мыши-невидимки все-таки существовали? 

— А почему они стали невидимыми? — спросил он.

— А почему зимой выпадает снег? — флегматично передразнила его девушка. — А почему море соленое? А почему птицы едят червяков, а мы — нет? Понятия не имею. 

Снусмумрик постоял молча, обдумывая ее ответ.  
— Меня Снусмумрик зовут, — наконец сказал он, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко.

— Туу-тикки, — она протянула ему руку, продолжая смотреть на море. Глаза у нее были зеленые-зеленые.

— Ты играешь на шарманке?

— Играю, — Туу-тикки повернулась к нему и заговорила мягко, почти ласково. Ему был хорошо знаком этот тон. Он со Сниффом так иногда разговаривал. — Послушай, Снусмумрик, около моря я люблю быть одна — не считая моих мышей, конечно. Если хочешь, я отойду подальше, или уходи сам, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — автоматически ответил Снусмумрик и действительно ушел. Просто с ним обычно так не разговаривали.

***

Если идешь по лесу, а где-то горит костер, всегда хочется выйти к нему. Это желание древнее и естественное, как желание собирать ягоды и набрать полную флягу питьевой воды, если наткнулся на источник — так, по крайней мере, считал Снусмумрик. Он вышел к костру практически не специально — лапы сами его привели. И, увидев у костра Туу-Тикки, он даже удивился немного. А она, кажется, нет. Кивнула ему, как старому знакомому, и жестом пригласила сесть поближе к огню.

— У костра лучше сидеть в компании, — объяснила она, как будто продолжая прерванный разговор.

Снусмумрик кивнул. Он осмотрелся в поисках палатки, но ее не было — по крайней мере, поблизости.   
— Где ты живешь? — спросил он.

— По-разному. Я не люблю жить на одном месте дольше пары месяцев.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Снусмумрик. — Я даже спать в помещении не люблю. 

— А еще ты не любишь сторожей, — рассмеялась Туу-тикки. — Я слышала эту историю.

— Не люблю. 

Они помолчали. Туу-тикки жарила на костре пойманную рыбу и теперь протянула ему несколько кусков. В небе нам ними стайками летали комары. Они появились совсем недавно, и Снусмумрику показалось, что это можно увидеть по тому, как задорно и неуклюже они летают. 

— А любишь ты что? — спросила Туу-тикки.

Снусмумрик задумался и начал перечислять — серьезнее, чем он разговаривал обычно. Вопрос ему очень понравился.  
— Рассветы и закаты. Море и быстрые весенние ручейки. Музыку и свою губную гармошку. И свою шляпу, если уж на то пошло. Уходить из места, где мне хорошо. Собирать истории и сочинять свои. А потом рассказывать их тем, кому интересно слушать. Молчать рядом с кем-то, кто тебя понимает.

— Хороший список.

— А ты?

— Ловить рыбу. Смотреть, как падает снег. Зажигать ночью свечу и ставить ее на подоконник. Наблюдать за всеми. Чинить старую одежду. Разжигать костер. Есть землянику. Чувствовать, как ветер треплет мои волосы. Вдыхать новые запахи. Собирать песни.

— А как ты их собираешь? — Туу-тикки пожала плечами. — Я свои придумываю, — задумчиво продолжил Снусмумрик, раскуривая трубку. — То есть это не совсем правда, конечно. Я могу взять что-то из пения птиц или шелеста листвы, например. А как-то раз прибой почти полностью напел мне мелодию. Но я все равно считаю, что их сочиняю я, потому что... ну, я ведь заставляю мелодию вылетать из моей губной гармошки, да? И музыкой обычно называют именно эту конечную мелодию, а не то, что в середине, и не то, что в твоей голове.

— Да, это и называется «сочинять», — кивнула Туу-тикки. — Можешь не сомневаться.

— А у тебя не так?

— У меня немного другая история. — Она встретилась с ним взглядом и, вздохнув, объяснила: — Я не скрытничаю и не дразню тебя, просто о некоторых вещах сложно рассказывать. Но я могу показать тебе, если хочешь.

— Хочу.

***

Они с Туу-Тикки устроились на перекрестке. Точнее, у перекрестка: на придорожной траве лежало большое поваленное дерево, за которым можно было неплохо спрятаться. Снусмумрик заинтригованно наблюдал, как Туу-тикки ставит на землю свою шарманку и открывает крышку. Он хотел заглянуть внутрь, но в последний момент решил, что это будет неправильно. 

По дороге, сердито стуча каблучками, прошла Гафса. Через пару минут показались компания Хомс и Хемулей. Они что-то громко обсуждали — кажется, как правильно смолить лодку и ставить парус. Снусмумрик немного удивился: он считал, что Хомсы и Хемули не любят плавать по морю. Но эти, кажется, любили. Снусмумрик посмотрел на Туу-тикки, и она улыбнулась ему и едва заметно кивнула, как будто думала о том же самом.

Долго никого не было, но потом мимо них прошли две Филифьонки. Они держались за руки и часто заглядывали друг другу в глаза. Снусмумрик сначала принял их за сестер, но, кажется, между ними была какая-то другая связь, тоже очень близкая. Он задумчиво почесал подбородок, и тут одна Филифьонка — у нее в волосах была заколка в виде красной птички — поцеловала другую в уголок рта, а та смущенно засмеялась. Туу-тикки теперь улыбалась широко и радостно, и Снусмумрику тоже как будто стало теплее. 

Миса в красном платье почти пролетела по дороге, и Снусмумрик попробовал представить, куда она так торопится. Две Мюмлы и Хемуль держались за руки, занимая почти всю дорогу, и громко что-то пели — кажется, каждый что-то свое. Одинокий Юскаре насвистывал и с любопытством смотрел по сторонам. Группка косматых зверьков рассказывала смешные истории.

Снусмумрик и Туу-тикки просидели в своем укрытии, пока не начало темнеть. На обратном пути они почти не разговаривали. Казалось, внутри было слишком много всего, и если заговоришь — расплескаешь. Впрочем, это не помешало им с аппетитом перекусить запеченной на углях картошкой. Снусмумрик вспомнил Муми-дален: там тоже понимали, когда он молчал. Возвращаться он тоже любил. 

А потом Туу-тикки достала свою шарманку и начала вертеть ручку. Сначала Снусмумрику показалось, что мелодия ни на что не похожа, а потом он с удивлением понял, что она очень напоминает разговор о лодках, который вели Хомсы и Хемули. Если бы их разговор был мелодией, то именно такой. В ней были математический расчет и мечта, жаркий спор и уважение к собеседнику, смущение и уверенность в своей правоте. А еще — запах смолы и морской соли, шум ветра и крики чаек, и даже блеск прозрачных капель на солнце и красные следы на руке, которые появляются, если слишком сильно сжимаешь канат. И еще в ней была радость от того, что в мире существуют и переплетаются все эти прекрасные вещи. 

«А начало, получается, было темой Гафсы», — подумал Снусмумрик. Жаль, что у него не получилось толком ее расслышать. 

Вскоре мелодия изменилась. Она стала кокетливой и смущенной, но под этим все отчетливее слышались нежность и медленное осознание того, как все-таки здорово расслабиться, распустить волосы (не думая о том, что так будет видно, что они не слишком густые) и смотреть в глаза кому-то, кто быстро и плавно сделался для тебя дороже всего мира. Или нет, не совсем так: стал отражением всего остального мира, близкого и вместе с тем непознаваемого. 

Снусмумрик восхищенно покачал головой и посмотрел на Туу-тикки. Она продолжала вертеть ручку своей шарманки, а смотрела при этом то ли вдаль, то ли внутрь себя, так сразу и не скажешь. Ее лицо, обычно закрытое, было теперь как будто освещено изнутри. Черты стали мягче — Снусмумрик впервые подумал, что она, наверно, совсем ненамного старше него, если вообще старше, — глаза засияли, но было что-то еще, что-то сложно уловимое. Дело, кажется, было в выражении лица: она любовалась своей песней и через нее всем миром. «Она больше не чувствует одиночества, — понял Снусмумрик. — Одиночество никуда не исчезло, потому что мы все одиноки, и с этим ничего не поделаешь, так уж все устроено — но сейчас она видит за ним нечто большее, и поэтому ей хорошо, поэтому она так сильно все любит». 

Он достал свою губную гармошку и начал тихо подыгрывать. Туу-тикки улыбнулась шире и едва заметно кивнула.

***

— Мы могли бы путешествовать вместе, — заметила Туу-Тикки.   
— Было бы здорово, — ответил Снусмумрик. — Какое-то время, по крайней мере. Если твои мыши-невидимки не против.  
— Думаю, им все равно. Ты любишь рыбу?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо. 


End file.
